Choice
by thevigilante15
Summary: Batman fanfic challenge PrincetonAlfred takes a visit to Bruce's school and a choice is made. Please read and review! Spoilers for 24 Hours my other story in here.


Choice

_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, or Bale or anyone else from the movie. Hope you enjoy and sorry if it is a bit late. I got caught up in the holidays I suppose. Please note I had actually written a section about this in my other story 24 Hours so it kind of explains more about that day from that point of view!_

Batman fanfic challenge #1

"I like it just fine, but I don't think they feel the same way."

Alfred had heard it all before Master Wayne's questioning comment came that day. He had gone to Princeton himself to see the progress of the boy billionaire because of their last disagreement; Bruce hadn't said nearly a word let alone gave any indication on his progress in medical school. Not that it was Alfred's business mind you, but his heart could never ignore his parental instincts concerning Bruce. Alfred remembered the day he had arrived at Princeton University. It reminded him very much of Oxford causing a longing in his heart for his homeland. At times he missed it desperately as well as his own parents when it came to raising a child. He often felt as if Bruce, although he would never admit to it, felt Alfred was all knowing. That couldn't'' be farther from the truth. Alfred was a man just like any other trying to protect his child.

Alfred adjusted his jacket before taking a deep breath. He was about to do something he had never taken the privilege of doing before: spy on a Wayne.

Alfred was about to open the door when a distressed looking man with crooked glasses opened it at the same moment. He pushed his graying hair back and licked his lips with a nod.

"You are, Mr. Pennyworth?"

Alfred returned the gestured of courtesy by extending his hand.

"I am indeed."

The haggled professor gave a deviant grin.

"Come in. We need to talk.

Alfred came into the room half expecting it to match the disorganized man who welcomed him in, but it was the complete opposite. It was a neat as a pin with barely a speck of dust floating in the sunlight cashing down on the cherry wood desk.

Alfred smiled and took a seat.

The professor took a seat as well staring directly at his guest with a saddened expression on his face.

"I don't know what to tell you, Mr. Pennyworth. I am assuming that you are questioning his grades or a plan for his future is that it?"

Alfred leaned in closer. "Are they that poor, Mr.…"he paused to see the name plate on the desk: Franklin?"

Franklin looked at Alfred before bursting out in a loud laugh.

"No, sir, quite the contrary. He has surpassed all of his classes to the point where he makes the teachers look like asses. He is brilliant."

Alfred leaned back into his chair allowing himself to breathe.

"You seem troubled still, Mr. Franklin. What exactly is the problem?"

Franklin stroke his chin thoughtfully.

"Bruce is arrogant, frustrating, belligerent, stubborn, and yet irrevocably brilliant. His problem is that he strongly dislikes authority. He isn't focused enough to be a doctor. Maybe if he took the time away from the beautiful young women he consorts with, then he would have a future in medicine."

Alfred had a difficult time picturing Bruce consorting with anyone. He was so quiet, that was of course except for the last time he had seen him. Bruce and Alfred had gotten into a terrible disagreement over the likes of a young woman: Tonya. She only wanted Bruce for his money. Alfred tried to warn him about her only to find a devastated Bruce who blamed it on Alfred. He thought the young woman loved him but was even more furious at Alfred for destroying his chances for happiness. That was the last time they had spoken. It was nearly 3 years ago now. So much seemed to have changed from that moment spiraling a series of events that Alfred now didn't know how to control.

"Mr. Pennyworth?"

Alfred looked at Franklin. "Where is he now?"

Franklin held up the file he had on Bruce barely glancing at it probably because he had it memorized.

"He should be heading for Political Science right now, but that is probable. He has a tendency to show up sporadically to his classes yet aces every test. "

Alfred blinked rapidly digesting the information before rising.

"Thank you, Mr. Franklin, for your time." The two men shook hands

Alfred stepped once more into sunlight before he heard Franklin's

Voice behind him.

"Bruce should be in the Shuman building if you wanted to see him. Just make a quick right and its right there."

Alfred nodded graciously and headed to see his charge.

Alfred walked slowly as he took in the students racing to get to their classes before the tardy bells rang. He saw other students cramming for tests that could make or break their futures. Then he saw Bruce.

Bruce was sitting on the grass with his eyes closed. Alfred didn't want to disturb him. He could tell that Bruce was in a meditating state. His breathing seemed controlled as his legs flinched ever so slightly in their crossed position. He looked so much older than Alfred had last seen him, barely eighteen when he left, now barely twenty one. His face showed control but still hid lines of rage etched from over the years. Alfred kept his face passive wondering if he should see him. When the decision to go was made, a young woman was seen darting across the grass in eagerness to Bruce. Her hands covered his eyes and with a guess who, Bruce turned around grinning and kissing her ear. .

Alfred turned around slowly deciding to let them be, and allowed the lovers their embrace.

In the manor, Alfred had asked Bruce upon his return home nearly three weeks later" "Will you be staying awhile before heading back to Princeton, sir?"

"I don't think so Alfred."

Alfred looked over at him waiting to hear the truth that he had been told by another. "Why? Don't you like it there?"

_Please tell the truth Bruce._

Bruce took a long look at Alfred wanting to tell him how he truly felt. He wanted to tell, scream to the world that he was hurting and that rage would never be quenched until he buried Bruce Wayne into something else…but he didn't say a word on that.

Instead, Bruce gave his trademark grin, the look of a Bruce that was quickly fading into the shadows, "I like it fine, but I don't think they feel the same."

Alfred allowed the thought to creep silently into the back of his head. The last words Bruce had said to him three years ago before leaving were "I just wanted to be happy. Why can't you let me be happy?"

Alfred remained silent on the matter before continuing onto a different topic. I want you to be happy Bruce. I have always wanted you to be happy.

_Hope you all liked it. Please review and if you haven't read 24 Hours and a lot more will make sense. Thanks and have a great thanksgiving_


End file.
